Banishment
by TheFuriousDestoyer
Summary: After successfully completing the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto is banished by the Hokage and a corrupt council for the condition the Uchiha was returned in, and the fear of the nine tail's seal breaking. But there are some people who will not let such a precious weapon go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic I ever wrote so take it easy on me. Also I will be trying to update my stories at a reasonable pace, so do not worry about a long wait.**

 **In this story Naruto and Kurama (the nine tails) will start out with a decent understanding of each other, and Kurama will have all of his chakra. Naruto will be somewhat knowledgeable of seals.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto (sob)**

"Normal speech"

" **Tailed beast or summon"**

' _Thought'_

 **Chapter one: Banishment**

It had been two days since the Sasuke retrieval mission. The mission itself had been a success with Sasuke Uchiha back in the village, but it had come at a price with most of the team having serious injuries upon return, and Sasuke himself being in a coma from the beating Naruto had to give him when he refused to return willingly.

During the fight between the two, Sasuke had activated his curse mark to level two and Naruto had to enter his nine tails state to counter it, which ended with Sasuke passing out from the fight and Naruto half carrying half dragging Sasuke back to the village after taking two Chidori blasts to the chest.

When the two of them had finally returned to the village, Sasuke was immediately taken by Kakashi and Sakura giving him a death glare before fallowing Kakashi to the hospital while leaving him behind. Naruto, realizing that he was going to get no help from anyone even if he did get to the hospital from all the looks he was getting from both the civilians and shinobi, decided that the best thing he could do was go home and let Kurama heal him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto Uzumaki was currently lying on his bed still letting Kurama fully heal him from the two wounds in his chest from when Sasuke had used his Chidori on him, when he heard a rough knocking on his door. Silently groaning, he got up to see who was at the door and what who ever it wants. When he opened the door he was surprised to see four Anbu looking down at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from the Hidden Leaf village until the time specified in this scroll," the leading Anbu member said as he handed him a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it.

"WHAT, WHY!?" Naruto yelled as he was handed the scroll from the Anbu.

"I suggest you read the scroll quickly; you have 48 hours to leave the village before you are considered a threat," the Anbu said as he took Naruto's head band and his team used the Body Flicker technique to leave the area.

Looking down at the scroll in his hand, Naruto turned around and walked into his apartment to read the scroll and pack his things before leaving. Upon entering his house, Naruto sat heavily on his bed and opened the scroll to see what he had been banished for.

The scroll read:

 _Naruto Uzumaki, you have been banished from The Hidden Leaf village for the next three and a half years for grievously harming the last loyal Uchiha and the unauthorised usage of the nine tailed fox's chakra. You have 48 hours to leave this village and the Fire country, and report to the T and I_ (Torture and Interrogation) _department to have your Jutsus sealed. Failure to complete these demands will place you in the bingo book as a missing nin and you will be treated as such._

 _The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade Senju._

Naruto stared at the scroll with a shocked look on his face. ' _How could she betray me like this?'_ he thought as he threw the scroll across the room in a rage. ' _And what do mean loyal? He betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru for power. And it was well within my right to use force if he resisted,'_ he thought.

When he finally got over his anger, despair started to take its place. ' _What am I supposed to do now?'_ he thought bitterly as he stared at his wall. " **Well, you might as well start with packing your things, we do only have 48 hours to get out of the fire country."** A deep voice in his head grumbled. ' _Kurama?'_ " **No some other mountain sized fox sealed inside you, of course it's me,"** Kurama said in an annoyed tone. Naruto, rolling his eyes at the fox's sarcasm, started to seal away a few bottles of water, his stash of instant ramen, and some spare ninja tools in some of the storage scrolls that he had for missions. Lastly he took off the first Hokage's necklace, and after a brief moment threw it on the ground before leaving to get his seal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was now standing in front of the north gate of the Hidden Leaf looking at the new seal that had been placed on his hand to prevent him from using hand signs and jutsu. Turning around to give the village behind him one final glare, he walked up to the two gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, and gave them his banishment papers so he could leave. When the two of them looked at the papers that they had been given, they both had mirrored looks of shock on their faces.

"How could they do this to you?" Izumo asked as he looked up from the papers he had been given.

Naruto gave a pained smile to the two of them, they had always been two of the few friends he had in the village who saw him as him and not the fox sealed inside of him. "Well they did, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"But the mission said you were allowed to use force to bring the trato back if he resisted, so you didn't do anything wrong even if you had to use _That_ chakra." Kotetsu added.

"Not according to the council, they practically worship the ground Sasuke walks on, it is not surprising that they would try and blame everything on me." Naruto said with a shrug.

"But still, they can't banish you for doing your job. You brought the traitor back," Izumo protested once again.

"Thanks guys, and for what it's worth, I really enjoyed pranking and hanging out with you guys," Naruto says as he starts to walk out of the village.

"Don't worry, man, we won't forgive them for what they did to you, just don't die out there, okay?" Kotetsu said trying not to tear up over the fact that one of his best friends was being banished for something that was out of his control.

Naruto's only response was one of his usual fox like grins and a wave as he started to run from the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He had been running for a good three hours before stopped for a quick break due to his injuries not being fully healed and had some of the food and water that he had brought with him. " **Hey kit."** a deep voice inside his head said.

" _What is it Kurama?"_ Naruto asked as he drank some more water. " **I think you should get rid of the toad summoning contract you have."** " _WHAT, WHY!?"_ Naruto shouted inside his head. " **Think about it kit, with the toad summon belonging to the Hidden Leaf they could use it to track you down or reverse summon you back there."** Kurama told him.

Naruto was now having a major internal battle with himself. On one hand what Kurama said was true and he did not like the idea of a village that was willing to betray him for doing his job being able to locate where he was through the contract, but on the other hand he had lost so much already and did not what to give up the toads too. With a sigh of defeat, Naruto listened to the one friend he had left and prepared to have the summoning contract cancelled. Biting his thumb and rubbing it on a seal he had on his forearm, Naruto placed his hand on the ground and said **Summoning Jutsu.** And with a small puff of smoke, a little red and orange frog appeared. " **Hey Naruto, what do you need?"** The little toad asked the boy. "Hey Gamakichi, I need you to cancel the summoning contract I have with the Toads." He told him. " **Whaaaaat? Why would you what to do that?"** Gamakichi asked. "Because I have been banished from the Leaf, and i do not want them to be able to track me with the contract." Naruto told him with a sad look on his face. Gamakichi let out a sigh

" **Ok Naruto i can do that,"** he told him. " **But pops is going to be really mad when he hears this."**

"I know, but I have to do it."

" **Well ok then, bye,"** he said as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Underneath the Leaf a short time earlier.

Donzo was currently looking down at the five figures kneeling before him. "As you all know, this is a mission of utmost importance, you five are to capture the nine tails container so that I can transform him into the weapon that we need to put my plans into motion. And failure to complete this mission will be dealt with most siverly, do you all understand." Donzo asked the five kneeling figures in front of him. "Yes lord Donzo!" They all shouted in unison. "Good, now go and get me my weapon." He commanded his men as they all disappeared using the body flicker.

Donzo leaned back in his chair. " _It is fortunate that those fools on the civilian counsel hate the boy enough to banish him. That way I can finally capture him without anybody interfering, and with the boy not fully healed from his injuries, he should not be that difficult to subdue even if I did send fresh recruits,"_ Donzo thought darkly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto had been running for about five minutes after he had his contract with the toads cancelled when he heard Kurama give him a warning. " **Hey kit! You have five people closing fast on you position, I'll give you some of my power to increase your speed, but it won't last very long. I suggest you start making a plan to escape them."** Kurama told him as they raced through the trees. "Yeah, easier said than done, those guys are probably those Root Anbu and they are going to be tough to get away from." Naruto shot back. " **Hey, weren't you the one who was able to escape all those Anbu after pulling those little pranks of yours?"** Kurama asked him. "Yeah, but i was not recovering from two Chidori wounds back then." " **Whatever, just run faster so they don't catch us."**

After a while of running, Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. " **Sorry kit, but that is all of my power without your body starting to deteriorate. Your body is still too young to handle the stress it puts on you."** "Yeah I know." Naruto groaned as he tried to stand up. Just then, the five people five people following him jumped out of the trees and surrounded him. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us and become with us and become our masters weapon." One of the masked figures said. "I will never go with you!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out one of his kunini and getting into a defensive stance. "Very well, then we shall have to use force." He stated as he pulled out his sword and started to move towards him.

As soon as he was just five feet away from the boy, a crimson streak flashed by, and the Root ninjas head was lying on the ground next to his body much to the shock of Naruto. Seeing their comrade die, the other Root quickly drew their weapons and got into their fighting stances. "Where is he?" One of the ninjas asked. "I don't know, but be on you gar AUK!" The answering ninja screamed as a sword was stabbed through his neck. "There he his, get him!" The Root captain yelled. As the his two remaining subordinates charged the crimson masked figure, he disappeared in a bler of speed, and both of the Root Anbu lay dead with a gash across their chest. Now out of the shadows, the Root captains eye widened as he saw who he was dealing with. Standing in front of him was the S+ class bounty hunter known as the Crimson Typhoon do to his crimson mask and that he fights like a force of nature. Naruto just stared in shock at who was in front of him. "This doesn't concern you, he is to become my masters weapon." The remaining Root nin said as he got into a defencive stance. But before he could do anything, the crimson masked figure disappeared from sight again and stabbed the Root nin through the heart, killing him instantly. Pulling his sword out of the now dead Root nin, the the bounty hunter flicked the blood off his blade before sheathing it and then turning to a stunned Naruto.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the predicament haven't you Naruto?" The figure asked. Now completely dumbfounded, Naruto asks "Um, not to be rude, but how do you know my name?" The man gave a quick laugh before replying. "Why, what kind of an uncle would I be if I did not know my own nephew's name?" The man said as he started to remove his mask revealing a man in his mid thirties with green eyes and flaming red hair. Now being more shocked than he had ever been in his life, Naruto falls into a sitting position as he stares at the man in front of him claiming to be his uncle. "U-uncle." Naruto stuttered still looking at the man.

 **A/N There you have it guys, chapter one is now completed. I will be trying my best to update my stories, so do not worry about an overly long for an update. But if one should take a while to update the most likely culprit is school work.**

 **Also, I will be having a pole on what Naruto's new summoning will be, so let me know what you want it to be.**

 **(Anyone who can find any hints of Pacific Rim in this story can have a cookie. ;P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again, I told you that it would not be to long a wait. Thanks to those of you that gave a review, your encouragement and feed back on this was a big help.**

 **Now with the summon I think it will be either owls or tigers, or maybe both if enough people ask. Hope you enjoy!**

"Speech"

'thought'

 **"Tailed beast or summon"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

 **Time skip 2 weeks**

Leaf Village

Tsunade leaned back in her chair behind a mountain of paperwork that seemed to only grow bigger, and looked out her window with a sigh. As she looked out her window, she saw that the majority of the village was still celebrating the banishment of "the demon boy" and singing praises to Sasuke for making it all possible. As watched the villagers partying, she could not help but regret agreeing to the idea of banishing Naruto. When she had first received the mission reports on what happened and saw the condition that Sasuke was returned, she could not help but worry that the seal holding the Nine Tails was weakening because (or at least she thought) Naruto would never have gone to such extremes unless something like this was happening. Plus with the whole civilian council screaming for his head and the elders pushing for some form of punishment (mostly Danzo trying to banish him so he could capture him with no one knowing) she agreed to the idea of having him banished in the hopes that Jiraiya would find him, remove the seal and then train him until the banishment order expired. And if the seal was weakening, then he would be far enough away for them to prepare.

However, things could not have gone more wrong with her plan as they did. First, three days after Naruto was banished, Jiraiya had blasted through the village gates on top of Gamabunta demanding to know why his godson and Gamabunta's summinar was banished, and Gamabunta declaring that the toads were breaking their alliance with the Leaf. However, Jiraiya would still be allowed to hold their contract because he had nothing to do with Naruto's banishment, and immediately tried tried to track Naruto down he found the dead remains on Danzo's Root with no sign of Naruto anywhere. Second both Wave country, spring/snow country demanded to know why their country's hero was banished and that they were cutting all trade agreement with them and sending it to the Hidden Sand village that had already terminated all their military and trade agreement with them.

When Tsunade told the council of the letters she had received, the civilian side all scoffed and stated that "A country that accepts a demon and a village run by a demon had no business being their allies." Tsunade had to suppress a gag at the civilians stupidity, as both Wave and Spring country were rich in resources that were highly valued in the Leaf and it would hurt them quite a bit financially and the Sand Village was the only real military ally they had.

But the worst that happened was that after he was banished, the council declared that since he was no longer in the village that the thirds laws regarding his tenant no longer applied and spread the word to all those that were unaware. Now everyone in the village except Team Guy, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, Kurinai , and the Ichiraku bunch, either down right hated him or could care less either way because they did not care about him. Hinata though, did not know what to think because her clan took this opportunity to try and brainwash her into thinking that he was trying to manipulate her into being weak to humiliate their 'great clan' and that she must now become strong to avenge what he did to her. And Kiba, seeing this as an opportunity to try and break the crush she had on him so he could have a go at her, told her things similar to what her clan has been telling her, much to Shino's disapproval.

Another thing is that Sasuke had awoken from his coma and had been completely livead that the 'dope' had beaten him, and that he was back in the village he ran away from. However, before Tsunade could issou any kind of punishment for him, the council went behind her back and merely gave him a year of house arrest in the Uchiha compound and 24 7 Anbu surveillance.

Tsunade was brought out of her musing when she heard Shizune open her door with some more paperwork for her. "Her you are, Lady Hokage." Shizune said formally as she placed the pile of papers down on her already loaded desk.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade said as she looked at the papers that were placed in front of her. "And Shizune." Tsunade began "Do you know if Jiraiya has found any sign of where Naruto went?"

"No Lady Hokage, I do not." She said as she walked out the door without even looking over her shoulder.

Tsunade sighed as she heard this. Ever since she had banished Shizune's little brother in all but blood, she had only spoken to her formally and only when she had to. Looking out the window at the still partying villagers, Tsunade felt a wave of depression hit her. Her plan to both opees the village and keep Naruto 'safe' had completely backfired, and now even if Naruto returned and had not already been captured by the akatsuki, his life here would be a living hell (not that is wasn't already).

"Naruto" She said to herself as she looked at the fourth Hokage's face carved on the mountain. "Wherever you are, I just hope you're save."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moon country same time

"Hey, you still have two hundred more , keep at them." Kenshin Uzumaki yelled as Naruto began stop his exercise and try to take a breather. Naruto was currently shirtless doing pushups on raised platforms for his hand and feet with lit candles under his chest and a stack of cinder blocks on his back.

"I am trying to" Naruto yelled back at his uncle who was currently sitting in a chair under a tree with a little orange book in his hands.

"Hey, I warned you that training under me was going to be tough. So quit complaining and finish those up, so we can move on to you next exercise." Kenshin told him as he resumed reading his book.

Naruto looked at the book his uncle was reading and felt a little irritated. He could not help but wonder why all his teachers had to be a perv except for Iruka, but was now certain that he must be one in some why shape or form. With a groan, he continued his and thought back to when he had first met his uncle.

 _Flashback_

"U-uncle?" Naruto stuttered as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Why yes, I am your mother's younger brother, Kenshin Uzumaki." The man replied looking down at the shooked youth.

"My mother?" The boy asked. "You know who my parents were?" He shouted as he jumped to his feet and stared at the man with wide eyes.

Kenshin's face became hard before he replied. "Yes, I who your parents were, and I can only assume that those fools back at the Leaf have no idea who they were. And if they had, I can assure you that your life back there would have been very different than what it was."

"Then if you know how they were, can you tell me?" They boy asked with pleading eyes.

Kenshin gave a sigh before replying. "Your parents were two very well respected ninja of the Leaf Village, with your mother being Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of the Leaf, and your father being Minato Namizaki the Fourth Hokage." He said.

When Naruto heard who his parents were, he fell back down again in shock and anger. ' _My parents were the Red Death and the freaking Fourth Hokage, and me their son was beaten, scorned, neglected, abused, had to live in that dump they call a home and was the cast out for harming a traitor, by the same people who call the Fourth, my father, their savior and hero?'_ He thought angrily as he clenched his fists into a tight ball.

When Kenshin saw this he immediately tried to change the subject so they could get out of there before any more Anbu showed up trying to kidnap his nephew. "So Naruto, seeing as how you have nowhere to go as of now, why don't you come along with me? We are family after all, and I can train you how to be an ninja unlike your supposed sensei's back at the Leaf. But be warned, the training I will put you though will be difficult, so you better be ready for it."

When Naruto heard this, he first felt great joy about the idea of getting some actual training, before that joy turned to despair as he remembered the seal that was placed on his hand before he was kicked out. "I can't." He said sadly as he showed him the seal that was placed on his hand. Whatever reaction he was expecting from him, it was not what he got.

When Naruto showed his uncle the seal on his hand, he simply gave a small laugh, went through about five and seals, placed his hand on Naruto's seal and said **Uzumaki Style: Seal removal**.

After he did this Naruto felt a strong burning sensation on his hand. After the burning feeling past he looked at his hand a saw that the seal had been completely removed. Looking up at his uncle in surprise, his uncle just returned the look with a smile on his face.

"What? I'm an Uzumaki, were known for our skills in Finjutsu, a little seal like that is no trouble to remove for me to break. Now let's get out of here before any more of those Anbu try to stop us."

 _End Flashback_

"So you're finally done with those." Kenshin said as he removed the cinder blocks from Naruto's back, allowing him to get off the platforms and stand up. "You have five minutes to rest before we move on to you next exercise, so go get some water."

With a slight groan, Naruto walked over to the tree stump where he kept his water when he was put through his tort- training, and sat beside it with a heavy 'thump'. Leaning back on his favorite tree stump (his only tree stump) he gave out a tired sigh. When Ken-sensei told him that his training would be hard, he never expected it to be as hard as it was. It literally felt like he was in hell on earth from all the (unique) training he had gone through in the past two weeks.

After five minutes had past, Kenshin had come to where he was sitting with a smirk on his face that would make even Orochimaru shiver in fright. "Ok Naruto, it's time for your next training assignment." He said in an all to cheery voice that had Naruto sweating rivers from his smirk alone. Tossing his student a white jumpsuit for him to put on over his clothes. When he put the jumpsuit on, Kenshin's smirk increased as he made a single hand sign and Naruto instantly was face first on the ground with his body imprinted in it.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get back up of the ground.

"Why that is quite simple, I merely activated the gravity seals on that jumpsuit you are wearing. Now enough of your yelling, you have three hundred laps to do before lunch, and if you can finish them in one hour then maybe we can get some ramen at that village nearby for lunch." Kenshin said as he saw the look on Naruto's face before he disappeared in a burst of speed to start his laps.

Kishin sighed as he saw him go at his exercise with a fiery vigor. If only he could find something that would motivate him this much that wasn't ramen. ' _Oh well, I suppose it can work for now at least until I can find something else. I should probably test his chakra nature soon to, maybe I'll do that after lunch. '_ he thought as he started to read his book again.

Underneath the Hidden Leaf

Danzo was currently sitting on his throne in his Root base seething at the thought of him losing the nine tails. He never should have underestimated him like everyone else, it should have been clear after he defeated the Uchiha brat when he had the level two curse mark that he was not to be underestimated. Yet he had done just that, he had sent out some of his newest recruits thinking that they should have no trouble dealing with him when he was still weak from battling the Uchiha and they were all killed. However, it interested him to know that he most likely had help defeating them given the wounds that were found on them, and he wanted to know it was. Just then three of his Root appeared kneeling in front of him. "Report." Danzo commanded them.

"Lord Danzo , we have reason to believe that the nine tails jinchuriki is in Moon county as we have found someone who has seen someone that looks exactly like his description." The Anbu in front said while bowing his head.

' _Moon county, so that is where you are hiding.'_ Danzo thought. "Gather four squads of my best Root agents and prepare to go and retrieve the jinchuriki." Danzo commanded.

"At one lord Danzo." They all replied as they disappeared.

' _I will not underestimate him again, this time I will make sure that he is captured so that I might have the nine tails under my control. And I can at last take control of this village.'_

 **A/N There you have it guys, chapter two is complete. I will probably be giving Naruto wood style because it will become convenient later in the story. So I hope you guys enjoy, and please review and give some feed back on how to make it better. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **(A.N.) Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but school has me a bit busy at the moment so it takes longer to publish. I hope you all like this chapter, and constructive criticism is allowed. Enjoy!**

"Normal speech."

 _'Thought.'_ **"Tailed beast or summon."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It did not take a lot for Kenshin to realize that something was wrong with Naruto. The two of them were currently at a small ramen stand, where Naruto instead of rapidly raising through his food at unnaturally high speeds, he was slowly picking at his food with a look of deep thought on his face. After a while of this, Naruto turned toward his uncle with a now serious face on.

"Hey Ken-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Sure kid, what is it you need to know?" Kenshin replied as he turned to face his nephew.

"Well I just wanted to ask that if you had known about me, why did you wait so long before coming to see me?" Naruto said as he turned to look down at the food in his bowl.

With a sigh Kenshin answered. "Well I was wondering when you would ask that question. You see, me and the leaf never saw eye to eye if you know what I mean. When they first found out that your mother Kushina had a brother, they immediately wanted me brought to the leaf. So that they could put me under the CRA (clan restoration act) and have the Uzumaki clan rebread into the leaf faster than they could have with just your mother. Though naturally I did not want to be used as a breeding stock for some corrupt old council, so I pretty much gave them a big middle finger telling them to f*** off. However, my decision did not sit very well with the majority of the council, especially the civilian side as they do not like being refused something that they think they deserve, and that creep Danzo who I believe was the one that sent all those Anbu after me. After all this had happened, I tried to get my sister to leave the village and join me as a bounty hunter, but by this time she had fallen in love with your father and the two of them were planning on getting married. But even though she refused to leave the village, we continued to keep in touch and when she told me that she was pregnant and that I would become an uncle, I even considered coming to the leaf under a false identity to prevent the council from touching me. However before a I could come to any kind of decision, the nine tailed fox attacked the village killing your parents." Kenshin said as he gazed at the sky.

"But if you knew that, then why didn't you come and get me, or at least see to it that I was ok?" Naruto asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Well you see, that's the thing," Kenshin started. "After I got the news that your parents were killed, I immediately sent a letter addressed to the Hokage asking what had happened to you, only to be told that you had died with Kushina in childbirth. However, under the light of recent events, I do not believe that the current Hokage received my letter, as he seemed like a pretty honest person. So after learning that you had 'died' I planned on never associating myself with that village ever again, and if it were not for you getting a bridge named after you, I doubt that I would have found out that you were still alive." Kenshin said with a small smile at the end.

"Bridge? You mean that bridge in Wave country? That bridge?" Naruto asked with slight confusion.

"Yep that's the one. Nice piece of construction you got named after yourself by the way. But anyway, after I learned the name of who the bridge was named after, I became suspicion because the only Naruto Uzumaki that ever came from the leaf was you, and I was told that you were dead. So I went to scout out the village under an advance genjutsu to find out if there really was a person named Naruto Uzumaki and if he was you. And when I arrived at the village, the whole village was too busy celebrating the arrival of the fifth Hokage to notice me scouting out the village. They really need to fix that, all their enemies need to do to get into the village is wait until some celebration is happening, when their security is terrible at best."

Naruto nodded in agreement at that, the village security had always been incredibly lacks whenever a festival or celebration was going on. "So then what happened?" Naruto asked wanting him to continue his story.

"Well during the celebration, I snuck into the Hokages office and looked trough all the documents regarding you. And found out that I had been lied to, and that you were very much alive and had been turned into the new nine tails jinchuriki." Kenchen said as he subconsciously tightened his grip on the cup he was currently holding. "So after I found out you were still alive, I started to hang around the village and see what your life was like. And given what I saw, I was already planning on taking you out of there, but it seems that they spared me the trouble of smuggling you out of there when they banished you." Kenshin finished with a smirk. "And when I'm finished with you, that pathetic village will finally see what they missed out on. Oh and one more thing." Kenshin said with a suddenly more serious tone in his voice. "Move your head to the left."

"Why?" Naruto said as he did what he was told.

Instantly, three senbon needles flou by his head and embedded themselves on the counter in front of them.

A few minutes earlier.

"The targets have been located." A root anbu scout said as he told the rest of the squad. "The nine tails jinjuriki is currently with an unknown male, and are at the small ramen shop on the outskirts of town."

"Excellent, we will commence our attack at once, we can not afford to let him slip away like last time." Their commander told them. "Get to your positions. And remember we are to merely immobilize the jinjuriki so that he may be brought to lord Danzo. Kill the man with him."

As he said this all the root nin disappeared and got into position.

Present time.

Naruto and Kenshin looked up at the root anbu that were standing on the roofs of the houses around them.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" Kenshin asked, even though he already knew.

"We are here to retrieve the nine tails and bring him to lord Danzo, you are to be killed for interfering with his plans." The leading root anbu said as they all prepared to attack the duo.

With a heavy laugh Kenshin responded. " Kill me? That has to be the funniest thing I've heard all week. If you boys plan on even trying to kill me, you better get a whole lot more guys than you currently have." Kenshin then unsealed one of his two swords, and prepared for a fight if he could even call it that. "Hey Naruto, I have a question for you before we take these guys." Kenshin said with a very serious face on. "Have you ever killed before?"

Naruto was completely taken off guard for this question. "What? Why? " Naruto asked with surprise in his voice. "But no, I have not."

"Because you will have to kill someone eventually, it is best to get your first one over with as soon as possible." Kenshin began. "You see that anbu with the senbon needles?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered not really liking where this was going.

"Good, you are to kill him while I take out the rest." Kenshin said as he jumped up at the root nin, and started to attack them with his sword.

(A.N. I am not the best at fight scenes, but I will do my best. Do not expect much though.)

With Naruto

After Kenshin left to attack the other root nin, Naruto pulled out a kunai and deflected several more senbon that were thrown at him. 'Ken-sensei wants me to kill this guy?' Naruto thought as he jumped up onto the roof his opponent was on, and started to engage in a taijutsu fight. As their fight went on, Naruto noticed that his opponent was trying to hit pressure points to immobilise him. Quickly putting some distance between the them, Naruto threw a handful of shuriken at the foot nin who jumped out of the way at the last second. 'This is not working, I need to try something else.' He thought as he dodged a few more senbon. Forming a seal in his hands, he shouted shadow clone jutsu and five clones poofed into existence behind him. One of the things Kenshin had taught him is instead of creating mass amounts of clones and hope for the best, create a purpose for each of them and for a strategy for how to beat our enemy. The first four shadow clones immediately charged the root anbu and started to engage it with taijutsu and keeping it distracted while Naruto along with the fifth clone charged up a ** _Rasengan_**. When the root anbu was just about finished with the clones, Naruto jumped at his opponent shouting out **Rasengan** as he stretched out his arm in an attempt to push it into his opponents chest. However, before it could make contact, the root nin ducked under the attack and delivered a powerful kick into Narutos abdomen.

"You are going to have to do better than that if you are going to beat me." The root anbu said as he kicked Naruto. Only to have his eyes widen as the Naruto he kicked puff out of existence. "How-" The root nin started to say before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before everything went black.

Naruto stood over the root anbu that he had just killed. His strategy had worked perfectly; he had run at the root nin along with the clones leaving two more to form the **_Rasengan._** He then transformed into a small rock on the roof after being hit, making it appear that he was simply a clone disappearing. And then stabbing him in the back of the neck when he was distracted by the clone with **_Rasengan_**. But now that it was over, the fact that he had just killed someone for the first time started to take effect. Taking his eyes away from the root anbu, Naruto looked at his hands that were now covered in the guys' blood, and started to hyperventilate.

With Kenshin

After telling Naruto who his target was, Kenshin jumped up onto the roof and started to cut down every root anbu that got in his way. "I thought you were here to kill me." Kenshin said as he killed another one that had been trying to get behind him. "Because I already told you that you were going to need more guys."

Upon witnessing this unknown man cutting through the all of his forces, the root commander started to realize that they were indeed outmatched. _'Lord Danzo will not be pleased with this. However, we need to report this new development and we will be unable to if we stay here much longer.'_ The commander thought as he gave the order to flee to his remaining men.

"Yeah you boys better run." Kenshin yelled at the remaining root nin as they started to flee. _'Well maybe that will send the message across to however is sending these guys after us. Though we should probably keep a low profile for a while.'_

Kenshin then quickly looked over to where Naruto had been fighting, and saw him standing over the root anbu that he had killed and appeared to be hyperventilating. Quickly moving over to him, Kenshin put a hand on Narutos shoulder, who immediately flinched and tried to move away. "Hey it's me, the fights over." He said trying to reassure his nephew.

"Ken-sensei?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, it's me." Kenshin than stopped and looked at the dead body that lay at his feet. "Well I guess now I can welcome you to the life of a true ninja."

Upon hearing this, Naruto hung his head a little. He had always knows that by being a ninja he would have to kill someone eventually, but he never thought that the first time would be so hard. But his mood brightened when his uncle continued.

"Well it is time to get a move on, those guys would will probably be back in even greater numbers. And for your brilliant performance in your fight I will treat you to one all you can eat ramen once we reach our next destination. And I will have to step your training up a notch, I won't always be around to protect you kid. You are going to have to deafened yourself from much more powerful foes then those guys in your future." Kenshin tolled him as he thought about the criminal organization that was hunting all the jinjuriki.

Leaf Village

Council chambers sometime later.

It had been three weeks sense Naruto had been banished, and the village had yet to stop its celebration that they had finally gotten rid of the 'demon boy' of the Leaf. Though they would have preferred execution, banishment was the next best thing, and Tsunade has had enough of it. She knew that she did not have the power to put a stop to the festival through force, but she could make them want to stop through other means.

"Tsnade, why have you called this meeting?" An annoyed civilian said, as he was enjoying the celebration before it was called, when everyone excluding Danzo had arrived.

"That's Lady Hokage to you." Tsunade shot back in a threatening tone. "And I have called you all hear to inform you of whose banishment you are all celebrating." She said as she glared at all of the people present.

"If it is that _boy_ you are talking about, then we know exactly what we are celebrating for. That thing is a no named orphan and a public menace that threatened the safety of this village just by being here." A smug merchant said as he looked at her.

Tsunade glared at the man and released some of her KI (Killing Intent) making the merchant sweat a little before continuing. "Though it is true that he is an orphan, that douse not mean that he did not have parents. And that boy that you have abused and tormented his entire life is the son of Minato Namazaki the Fourth Hokage, and Kishina Uzumaki, the Red Death of the Leaf, making him the hare to both the Namazaki clan and the Uzumaki clan."

"That's impossible, there is no way that that boy could be the son of our beloved fourth and be more important than the Uchiha." A pink haired councilwoman shrieked, much to the displeasure of every one else in the room.

"Lady Tsunade, do you have any proof of this claim." The Nara clan head asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do." She said as she pulled out a birth certificate stating that was signed by both the third Hokage and the fire Daimyo.

When Tsunade showed them this, a pin drop could have been heard as a deathly silence filled the room, and everyone had gone deathly pale. However, that only lasted for about ten seconds before utter pandemonium erupted inside the room.

Screams of, "We must send our hunter nin out to find him immediately." And, "We must bring him back so that he can be placed under the CRA," were shouted back and forth throughout the room until Tsunade had enough of it.

"SILENCE!" she shouted, making every one quiet down. "As much as I want to bring the boy back, it is impossible to do so because a banishment order on a shinobe can not be lifted and even if it could, we have no idea where he is."

"This is way too troublesome. Lady Tsunade if you knew all of this, why did you agree to having him banished?" Shikaku asked.

Tsunade looked down at the table for a brief second before continuing. "The reason that I listened to you fools and agreed to have him banished, was to protect him from everyone in this village, primarily the civilians and some of the shinode who were calling for his death because he completed his mission. And do not think for one moment that I was unaware of your plotting on having a little 'accident' befall upon him." She knew that she had also banished him for other reasons, but kept them to herself as to not make the situation worse. "So with all of that said, I feel confident that all your partying will cease." Tsunade finished in a dark tone with everyone nodding their heads quickly. "Good, then I declare this meeting over."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi was not having a good month. First it was Guy telling him that they could no longer be rivals because his 'flames of youth' had so diminished with the treatment of his banished student, and that he could not be rivals with someone whose flames were so low.

Second, it had become painfully clear after Naruto left that Sasuke was nothing like is former teammate Obito, and would immediately give up the life of his comrades or friends if it would benefit him in anyway. He had first blamed every thing that had happened on Orochemarus cures seal, and thought that once it was removed he would become remorseful of what he had done and want to protect those around him. Unfortunately that had not been the case. As soon as he had woken up and had the curse seal removed, he immediately went back into his broody, care only about power attitude. And once he even overheard him ranting about how Naruto should have let himself be killed, so that he could have gotten the mangekyou sharingon to fight Itachi with. Needless to say Kakashi was disappointed in his student, and in himself for not realizing that it as Naruto that held to Obito's ideals and not Sasuke.

But to top everything off he had jut found out that Naruto, the student he had forsaken, was the only son to his late sensei and second father figure. And now every time he looked at his sensei's face on the Hokage monument, he always seemed to be scowling at him like he knew how he had neglected to teach his son. _'Naruto, if I every see you again, I promise that I will make it up to you.' He thought sadly as he looked away from the monument._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teams ten and nine along with Shino were currently at one of the barbecue restaurants discussing what they had just learned.

"I can't believe that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage." Ino said with her mouth full. Shure she had never really liked him or paid any attention to him as she had been after Sasuke's attention along with Sakura, but she never hated him ether. And after Sasuke had turned traitor to the village, and his attitude when he was brought back opened her eyes to what he really was unlike her now ex friend and rival Sakura.

"I know, the council is probably going ballistic right now and are going to try and get on his good side once he comes back." Choji said as he ate.

"You mean if he comes back." Shino said and then continued when he saw the questioning look on everyone's face except Shikumoru's. "Think about it, would any of you want to return to a place that abused you your whole life, and then banish you in favor of a traitor." When he had finished, everyone present had a frown on their faces, as they know what he meant.

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Lee yelled as he stood up from his chair, but lowered his volume when people around the restaurant started to look in their direction. "The flames of this village have greatly diminished with the treatment of our friend. Which means that we must work ten times as hard at increasing our flames of youth to make up for the rest of the people in this village."

"Lee, sit down please." Neji said. "What Shino says is true. In all likely hood Naruto will not be returning here willingly, which means now with this information out of the bag the council and even lady Tsunade will want him brought back to the village, by force if necessary. And we will be the ones who will most likely be given the task of bringing him back." When he had finished, everyone's frowns had deepened as they thought about what that means.

Underneath the Leaf Village

Danzo was absolutely furious if all the dead bodies around him were anything to go by. When his agents had returned reporting that the mission had been failure, and that he was being accompanied by a very powerful shinobe, Danzo had flown into a rage that his plan to have the nine tails under his control was failing. And had all the surveying members killed as punishment for their failure.

He growled as he looked at all of the dead bodies in front of him. If this man was as strong as the report said, that he probably not get another chance at getting the nine tails for a while as he would surly take a lower profile. _'Damn that man, if it weren't for him the nine tails would be under my control right now, and I could begin to take control of this village by force if necessary. Now who knows how long it will be for him to resurface._ ' Danzo thought angrily.

Danzo then walked away from the bodies and summoned one of his most trusted agents. "Sai, I have a long term mission for you. I have no doubt in my mind that once the boys banishment time is over if he douse not return on his own, Tsunade will sent his former team out after him. However, before that they will need someone to take his place, and I am going to have you appointed this position in order for you to get me as much information as possible."

"It will be done, lord Danzo." Sai said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danzo growled in frustration at how out of control things were getting _. 'That boy is starting to really aggravate me. I am already running out of ideas to get him now that he is with someone with enough power to kill eight of my best agents at once without even trying. But if I can get him under my control with my sharingon, then I could become unstoppable.'_ He thought as he walked into his privat quarters.

With Naruto and Kenshin

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the thirteenth time in the past few hours.

The two of them had been running nearly non stop for the past three days, and Naruto was beginning to get annoyed because his uncle wouldn't even tell him where they were going.

"No we are not, just like the last however many times you asked." Kenshin replied, as Naruto was starting to aggravate him with all his yapping. "However, we can take a break here, as there is something that I would like to show you." The two of them then jumped out of the trees, and landed in a small clearing. "All right kid, it came to my attention that when you were banished from the leaf village you nullified you summoning contract with the toads."

When Naruto heard this, he immediately frowned and looked at the ground as he remembered the friends he had to give up.

"Well it's not all bad kid. In fact I just might have something to make up for it." He said with a slight smirk. After going through several hand signs, Kenshin placed his hand on the ground and said **Summoning jutsu** and in a puff of smoke, a horse sized tiger appeared.

 **"Hello Kenshin, what do you need?"** The tiger then eyed Naruto and asked, **"And who is this?"**

"Hello Jade, I summoned you here because I would like my nephew here to sign the tiger summoning contract."

 ** _"_** **Nephew? Keshin, when did you get a nephew?"** Jade asked while cocking her head.

"Well you see that is a long story that I will tell you another time. But basically some people were not entirely honest about him."

Naruto then cleared his throat getting other twos attention.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce the two of you." Kenshin said with a nervous laugh. "Jade, this is my nephew Naruto. Naruto, this is my personal tiger summon Jade." "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"Yeah, you too." He said while scratching the back of his head.

 ** _"_** **Know what is this I hear about him being a tiger summoner?** ** _"_** Jade asked looking at Kenshin. ****

"Well you see, I wanted to pass down my teachings to my nephew hear and wanted to have him sign the tiger summoning contract as well." He reapplied.

She said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You heard her kid, now go sit down it's time for a lecture." Kenshin said while Naruto had anime tears streaming down his face.

 **(A.N) For the summoning I will probably have both tigers and owls, and both will be used for different purposes. And let me know if Naruto should learn sage mode or not, I can't decide.**


End file.
